


Feel My Hands 'Round Yours

by waltzmatildah



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A way to escape the day...</i>
</p>
<p>(A drabble from Sun's POV.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel My Hands 'Round Yours

She visits Capheus during daylight. Heat and music replacing the pieces of herself she holds most dear. 

Leaves with him for safe-keeping. 

For when she might need them back.

 

 

Lito fills in during the moments she can no longer afford to _be_. A steady presence that surprises him as much as it surprises her.

 

 

At night, she goes to Will. Settles her palm flat against the rise and fall of his chest. Breathes only when he breathes. Knows when he’s about to wake.

And when Riley fills his veins and he disappears again, sometimes…

…she likes to go with him.


End file.
